User blog:Squall L./Mah first story: The Gift (Riley-centric, sci-fi element love story)
Author's note: This is my very first multi-chapter story, so keep that in mind, please as you read. If you don't mind, I'd love to hear any kind of criticism from you, so reviews please. Don't be afraid to be honest. I'm also going through fixing mistakes at the moment and trying to improve on the story. In case you didn't notice, this is set in season 8, and my story was written before season 8 was over. Just so you know, Riley's body is slightly different in my story, more like what he would be if he weren't limited by the actor's limitations (not that Argy isn't sexy as all Hell already). Disclaimer: I do not own ''' '''Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of the canon characters in this fic. It is the property of its creators, Much Music and Teennick. No profit or money is being made from this fanfiction. ---- I walked into the gym, my first class of the first day in a new school, Degrassi. Now, I'm the kind of person who enjoys sports, a lot actually. In fact, I was one of the star athletes in my last school. But these were completely new people that I would have to acquaint myself with. I was the last person to reach the locker rooms, except for one other guy. I glanced in his direction, he glanced at me. He was shirtless. I controlled my mouth, forcing my jaw shut so that it wouldn't hang open stupidly. We both looked away, not caring about each other, or at least I pretended not to. "Don't stare at him," I thought. "You're not supposed to have these feelings." I still genuinely loved women, if my lack of virginity was anything to show for it. Still, I felt my eyes sliding towards him whether I wanted them to or not. When he wasn't looking at me, I stared at him as I changed out. He was tall, roughly 2 meters in height from what I guessed, whereas I was short, at 175 centimeters. He, like me, was very built, toned and completely hard. He had broad shoulders and a narrow waist, again, like me. However, unlike me, he was not lean and just a little on the skinny side (much to my frustration), he was very large, had to be at least 90 kilograms in comparison to my 70 kilos. I committed his face to memory in case I wanted to imagine it later. A square shaped face like mine, but with very masculine facial features (good sized nose, eyes a little on the small size, pronounced chin, strong jawline, bushy eyebrows, etc.), in stark contrast to my long eyelashes, high cheekbones, large eyes, and a narrower chin, though I had mostly masculine features to balance this out. I had medium length golden brown hair and large blue eyes. His hair brown was short and spiked at the front, and had just a little bit of scruff on his face, and generous amount of virile body hair on his chest and stomach. He was tan, whereas I was fair. He had even had a sexy nose. Looking at him in his underwear, I could see from his bulge that he definitely had nothing to be worried about in the crotch department, which was funny because in pretty much every other respect he had strong Taurus features. In other words, he was perfect; extremely good looking, maybe the sexiest person I'd ever seen in my life, girl or boy. I literally had to keep my jaw from dropping as I looked at him and forced myself to stop my arousal from showing. My eyes slid down to stare at his ass as he walked away. It was very big and tight, just as I thought. In fact, it was one of the best asses I'd ever laid eyes on, probably the best. God I wanted to see dat ass naked. God it would be so hard to be straight if he was on the football team too. I finished dressing out and followed him. I went over to talk to the coach. He had a nametag that said "Mr. Armstrong." "Coach Armstrong," I said. "I'm a new student here. My name is Jake Springfield." "Oh right. They told me about you. You can sit next to Riley." He pointed over to Riley. In addition, as luck wouldn't have it, Riley turned out to be the locker room stud. "In here, we have partners that we do warm-ups with. Riley's partner moved to a new school, so you can be his." "Yes, sir," I said. I walked over to Riley and sat down next to him. "So I guess you're the little faggot that I'm stuck with," Riley snapped as I sat down. I raised an eyebrow. "What crawled up your ass?" I snapped back, but not angry, fortunately. He said nothing with a look of surprise on his face. Clearly, he was not expecting a comeback. I turned away from him. Coach Armstrong had us do a series of stretches, all of which were effortless for me. I was drawing looks in fact. I'm extremely flexible, but not a true contortionist, although that would be cool. The last stretches involved partners working together. One of us laid flat on our back while the other partner pushed our leg back as far as it would go. It was my turn to be stretched. I lay flat on my back. Riley grabbed my leg and pushed it back until my foot touched the ground next to my head. I was so close to him that I could smell him; even his scent was attractive and oozed manliness. My body temperature soared as I was inches away from him, his large, calloused hands touching my leg, breathing in his scent. I was just barely able to stop myself getting hard, which would've obviously been disastrous for me. "So, sorry about being an ass earlier," Riley spoke, much to my surprise. "Things haven't exactly gone well for me lately." "It's ok. Sorry I bit your head off. So, you look like a football player. Are you on the team?" I asked, thanking the universe my voice didn't crack. "Yeah, actually I am," he said as we switched. "Why, are you gonna try out?" "Actually I'm already on the team. When the Shep heard that I would be moving here, he sent scouts to check out my playing ability, and apparently he wanted me on the team." "That's not surprising; most of our team is really awful. What position do you play?" "I'm a running back." "Really? I'm QB 1. What impressed the coach? You're not tall or big." "Yeah but I can take a hit really well; I used to play rugby. I'm pretty quick too." We had to stop talking because the stretches were finished and Coach Armstrong called our attention. He called our attention that we were going to go out on the track and run. We all filed out and went on the track. We started to run. I looked around and saw that Riley was once again, off on his own. I ran up next to him and we started talking about football. It started out to be very awkward, but then we opened up more. We continued to talk about sports through the remainder of the period. It ranged from football to boxing. We found out that we were actually both champions, Riley in boxing, I in kickboxing. Our conversation continued, and it moved to school, and I found out that he was a senior. Our talk became more heated, talking about the Olympics now, until I was reluctant when the coach called us in to the showers and change out. Riley and I continued to talk until we got into the locker room and we had to change out. Neither of us wore sweating that badly, so we decided not to shower, to a mixture of disappointment and relief in me. We got through changing out. I sat down and Riley moved next to me. "So what lunch do you have?" Riley asked me. "Third," I replied. "That's what I have. You wanna sit together?" "Sure, that would be great," I said. The bell rang. "Well see ya man," I said to him. "See ya," he said as we went to our classes. It didn't hit me until later that I found it unusual that it was so easy for me to talk to him. Ever since my last relationship, I had been withdrawn from people. I also could barely stop myself from picturing his shirtless body and handsome face in my mind over and over. However, I managed to stop myself, and I didn't think too much about either of them. ---- Author's note: It's boring now, but that's only because I suck at starting anything. Stick with it and it'll get more interesting. Please, please, please if you can, I'm looking for real, in-depth commentary. I want to know what I'm doing right, or wrong. Note to Degrassi wikians: I'm only going to post the first chapter here. If you want to read the rest of it, follow this link, in the Pit of Voles. Warning: Some chapters are M-rated for a damn good reason. Category:Blog posts